


Teal Scales

by LauLilly



Series: Voltron AU'S [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Keith (Voltron), Adult Lance (Voltron), Adult Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, Keith and Lance are friends somehow o.O, Lance being himself as usual, Lance owns a shop, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sirens, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), adult allura, alot out of character, okay, somewhat out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: For the longest there was always tales about mermaids, how their voice lures people to their death, how beautiful they are.Everyone thinks they're children tales.That's until a certain raven-haired male comes face-to-face with one.





	Teal Scales

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: This story Is based upon some Greek Mythology and my silly mind XD
> 
> PP.S: Keith and Pidge may be out of character.
> 
> PPP.S: Please do not use my original characters without my permission, thank you.

"Y/N, come on!" You heard the giggles of your younger adopted sister, Safya, her black tail moving excitedly like her giggles.

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming, Saf." You giggle along with her, you were moving In the water along with her.

"Pr-Princesses!" You turn around upon hearing the soft voice of your guard, Lye.

The male had long light blue hair and teal eyes, however, the left side of his eye was completely black from an accident years ago.

"Lye? What's wrong?"

Lye eventually caught his breath, clearing his throat. "Princess, you and Safya are too close to the surface, you know your father doesn't-"

You cut the male off and smile, "It'll be fine Lye, those are just stupid merchild tales he tells us so we'll behave."

"B- But Princess!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, Safya?"

Your little sister wasn't by your side.

"H- Huh?! where did she go? Safya!" You yelled your sister's name, swimming among the water to find her, Lye was right behind you.

"Safya!?"

"I'm right here!"

You swam up to the surface and saw your sister.

"Goodness...How many times have I told you not to swim off?"

"Sorry...But look!" Safya pointed her finger up.

"Huh...?"

You looked up.

It was beautiful.

There was a mixture of gold and red In the sky.

It was a sunset.

"Wow..." Lye whispered softly.

"It's pretty Isn't It!?"

You roll your eyes, "I suppose It Is." You sigh, "But please don't swim off again."

Safya giggled In reply, "I'm 16 Y/N! I know how to take care of myself!"

"Still-"

"Look out!" Lye grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back Into the water.

All you heard was screams.

And you still had nightmares of that day.

Your sister's scream replaying In your head.

Over, over, and over.

You couldn't cry,

You couldn't save her,

Instead, you let Lye take you back Into the water, and didn't even fight him to attempt to save your sister.

It was 2 years after that day.

You hated humans,

They took your sister away.

The last piece of her that you had was the heart amulet that adorned her neck.

You missed her,

Her bright smile, that silly spiky bun hairdo she had.

Her giggles,

Everything.

You couldn't even save the one you loved the most.

Coward.

"Princess...?"

You looked up and saw Lye.

Your eyes, which used to be a vibrant E/C were now dull.

You never smiled,

You were never happy,

You were miserable.

"...What Is It Lye...?"

"...Safya..."

"...Speak up, Lye. I can't hear you."

"Safya....She Isn't dead."

"....Huh?"

"We never saw her turn Into sea foam...She's still alive."

"...Even so-"

"Please, let me finish."

"..."

"There was something...I never told you before Safya's disappearance."

"Which was...?"

"...Remember Mari?"

"...Of course I do."

Mari was your best friend when you were 13, she often spoke about how she wished she could be with someone she actually loved, since It was tradition for parents to pick their children's spouses.

And the next day, you never saw her again.

You wished to cry then, but you couldn't.

"...And how she disappeared."

"Yes...?"

"...My brother, Zarye gave her a potion so she could turn human."

"....What?"

"She desperately wanted to find her own mate-"

You slapped him.

Lye rubbed his red bruised cheek.

"You....You've never told me any of this?!"

"I wanted to keep you safe! I knew that If I were going to tell you, you'd go to him!"

"What's wrong with that?!" You yelled, emotion just building up Inside you.

"...Because my brother Is a magic-user! He's thirsty for power as well! He would kill you and try to grab the throne!"

You huffed, "You still should've told me..."

"I'm sorry..."

"So...Mari Is human?"

"That's what I assume, I think she's still alive?"

"And...Safya?"

"Her whereabouts are unknown."

"...I have to find her."

Lye grabbed your arm, "Wait."

"...Yeah?"

"...Go to the surface."

"Are you crazy?! I'm not-"

"It's better than going to my brother, listen, find a human."

"Where In the 3 Goddesses am I going to find a human?!"

"...You'll find 2 today."

"....How do you-"

"Just listen, find a human and kiss It."

"Why would I kiss a disgusting?!-"

"It will turn you half-human."

"...Huh?"

"That's what your father did, he kissed your mother and he turned half-human."

_I never knew that..._

"...How many secrets have you been hiding from me?"

"That doesn't matter right now, find a human and kiss It, but be careful."

"Huh?"

~~~

"Isn't this a bit risky?" The raven haired male looked to his friend who had a flashlight out like some kind of Idiot.

"Keith, we have to be risky for this!"

The male rolled his eyes, "It's a children's tale, sirens, mermaids or whatever don't exist."

"That's not what Google said!"

Keith facepalmed.

"You won't find any."

"Be positive would ya?"

"I am, I'm realistically positive that you won't find those things."

"They aren't just things! They are majestic beings-"

That's when thunder was heard and rain began to pour.

"What the...Lance! I thought you checked the weather?!"

"I did, I stepped outside."

Keith was probably ready to smack Lance.

"I meant the news report, dumb ass!"

"Hey, who you calling dumb emotional disaster?!"

"What the fuck did you just-"

There was thunder again and the two men let out screams and just hugged each other.

"Mark my words, Lance. When we get home so help me-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just tur-"

"Shit-"

The boat tilted over as the water began to move rapidly, both men fell Into the water.

~~~

_Crap..._

The raven haired male reached his hands up to the surface In a poor attempt to swim up.

A voice was calling him,

His violet irises met with E/C ones.

_Are you lost In a midst of sadness?_

He was dazed, what's a woman doing underwater?

He stared at her.

She has fins?!

_For I sing this melody to bring you to me,_

_I feel what you feel._

_Lets start over our lives and become anew._

Why were those words so comforting to him?

He felt as though he could see her emotion right through her eyes.

And for some reason, he could relate to that emotion.

And then that emotion...

Was sealed with a kiss.

~~~

"Ugh...."

"You okay man?"

Keith slowly opened one eye, "Lance...?"

"Heh, glad you woke up. Seemed like you were having fun."

"...Halfway drowning Isn't fun, Lance."

"Actually, I was talking about the half-naked girl on top of you."

"H- HUH?!"

Keith looked and his friend wasn't lying.

A female with S/C skin and H/L H/C hair was laying on top of him, the only thing she had on was a white bikini top covering her well-endowed chest.

"What the.."

"Never knew you were Into public sex-"

"Shut up! And I didn't have sex with her! I don't even know who this woman Is!"

Lance stared at Keith, "A....Are you serious?"

"Why the fuck would I lie about that?!"

"Well...This Is awkward...How did an unconscious woman get on you?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"Okay, okay! Don't yell!"

"...Ugh..."

Both of the mens eyes glanced to you as you stirred.

"...Huh?"

_Where were you?_

Fin of Prologue~ 


End file.
